Just Fall In Love Again
by Andie Jonas XD kawaii
Summary: Gokusen 2 story! at may bagong character.. haha! saya...
1. Chapter 1

Just Fall In Love Again

Naroon sya nakatayo sa harap ng old shrine kung saan nakatira ang Oedo Clan. Umalis sya doon may tatlong taon na rin bago ang huling bisita niya. Naalala pa nya ang mga mukha ng kanyang kapatid at kanyang Lolo; gulat na parang nakakita ng multo na may halong pagkasaya.

Kaori: Hai…. Sa wakas nakabalik din…

Pag pasok pa lamang nya lahat ng tao ay nakatingin na sa kanya at sila'y yumuko agad, tanda ng pag galang sa ikatlong henerasyon..

Kaori: Hindi nyo po kailangan.. tsaka isa pa, mas matatanda po kayo sakin.

Matanda: Pero boss po naming kayo.

Kaori: Hindi po ako si ate Kumiko.

Matanda: Pero kapatid po kayo ni boss.

Kaori: Pero po-,

Bigla na lang siya kinalabit sa kanyang likod.

Kaori: Lolo!!

Lolo: Kaori! Maligayang pagbabalik mahal kong apo.

Niyakap ni Kaori ng napakahigpit ang kanyang Lolo. Tuwang- tuwa ang dalawa na pumasok at nag tsa.

Lolo: Kamusta ka na apo ko?

Kaori: Hay naku Lolo, hindi nyo lang alam kung gano kahirap maging isang icon sa ibang bansa. Siguro mas maganda kung mag relax lang muna ako sandali sa Japan. Tsaka gusto ko makapiling si Ate Kumiko. Nga pla, nasaan si ate?

Lolo: Malamang parating nay un ngayon.

Makalipas ang ilang sandali ay bumukas ang pinto at pumasok si Kumiko. Katulad ng dati, nagulat siya ng Makita ang kanyang kapatid.

Kumiko: Kaori?!

Kaori: Ate!!

Masayang nag yakap ang dalawa at nag saya. Ilang oras din silang nagkwentuhan kung bakit bumalik si Kaori, kung kasalukuyang nag tuturo si Kumiko, at kung nabuko na naman siya.

Kumiko: Hindi pa naman…

Lolo: Pero may nakakaalam ng dalawang estudyante nya.

Kaori: Ha?! Baka manganib ka na naman nyan ate?!

Lolo: Wag ka mag alala, nangako yung dalawa na hindi nila sasabihin.

Kumiko: Tska mapagkakatiwalaan sina Yabuki at Odagiri.

Kaori: Sino?!

Kumiko: Basta sila sa yon. Alika na matulog na tayo alam ko pagod ka na.

Haha.. promise ko mas masaya yung mga susunod na chapters… review please!!


	2. Chapter 2

Share sa isang kwarto sina Kumiko at Kaori kaya hanggang sa kwarto ay nagkukwentuhan sila.

Kumiko: Kaori, hindi ka pa ba matutulog?

Kaori: Hindi pa Ate, kailangan ko pa makipagchat.

Kumiko: Chat?! Sino naman kachat mo?

Kaori: Bahala na… maghahanap nalang ako.

Kumiko: Ok. Matutulog na ako at may klase pa ako bukas.

Kaori: Pwede ba ako sumama sayo bukas?

Kumiko: Ha? Ano ulit yun?

Kaori: Kung pwede ba ako sumama sayo bukas sa klase mo?

Kumiko: Pero… pero… isang all boys school ang tinuturuan ko.

Kaori: Ano ngayon kung puro lalaki?

Kumiko: Masyado kang cute! Baka pagkaguluhan ka pa ng mga yun!

Kaori: Sanay na ako Ate…

Kumiko: Basta… dito ka lang bukas.

Kaori: Ehh….

Kumiko: Basta… matutulog na ako.

Dinilaan na lang ni Kaori and kanyang Ate pagtalikod nito sa kanya at itinuloy ang kanyang pakikipagchat. Isa lang ang nag private room sa kanya. Ang pen name na ginamit nya ay Sweetcho.

Blackrider: Hello!

Sweetcho: Hi rin Blackrider!

Sa di kalayuan, si Hayato ay nagchachat din at ang kanyang pen name ay… Blackrider.

Blackrider: Ang ganda naman ng pen name mo… sweetcho…

Sweetcho:Haha… salamat..

Blackrider: Siguro maganda ka rin.

Sweetcho:Hindi ehh…

Blackrider: Naku… sigurado ka?

Sweetcho: oo…

Blackrider: Baka pahumble ka lang?

Sweetcho: Medyo?! Haha!!

Blackrider: ilang taon ka na?

Sweetcho: 18… ikaw?

Blackrider: pareho tayo! San ka nag aaral?

Sweetcho: ah… hindi na ako nag aaral ehh… two years ago pa ako grumaduate.

Blackrider: wow! Ang talino mo pala.

Sweetcho: hindi naman.. haha!! Ikaw san nag aaral?

Blackrider: sa Shirokin High School

Sweetcho: parang narinig ko nay un…

Blackrider: talaga?

Sweetcho: oo. Teacher kasi yung kapatid ko.

Blackrider: sa shirokin?

Sweetcho: hindi ko alam ehh…

Blackrider: ahh…

Sweetcho: punta nga ako bukas sa school niya bukas ehh…

Blackrider: pwede ba tayo magkita?

Sweetcho: parang eyeball?

Blackrider: siguro?

Sweetcho: hindi ko lang alam…

Blackrider: sige na please?

Sweetcho: baka kasi magalit yung ate at lolo ko.

Blackrider: ganun ba?

Sweetcho: oo ehh… sorry ha…

Blackrider: pwede nalang makuha yung cellphone number mo?

Sweetcho:ok!

Binigay ni Kaori ang cellphone number nya. Maya-maya lang bigla itong tumunog.

Kaori: Hello?

Hayato: Hi sweetcho! Tama nga ako, cute ka. Cute kasi ng boses mu ehh..

Kaori: Haha… ikaw din… cute. Pwede ka singer…

Hayato: Hindi naman sa nagmamalaki pero madaming babae ang humahabol sakin.

Kaori: Wow naman!

Hayato: Pero sandali lang. ano nga pla totoo mong pangalan?

Kaori: Ahh… Kaori Yama-,

Na cut ang kanilang pag uusap ng biglang masipa ni Kumiko ang kamay ni Kaori.

Hayato: Hello?!... Hello?!... namatay… kainis…

Pinulot ni Kaori ang kanyang phone pero binaba na ni Blackrider ang kanyang cellphone.

Kaori: Nakakainis naman oh! Hindi ko tuloy alam kung ano pangalan nya. Si Ate kasi ehh…

Natulog na lang si Kaori…

Maganda bah?! Reviewhan nyo naman ohh…

Pretty please?!?!?!?!?!?! Hahaha!!! See you next tym!!


End file.
